This invention relates to grain bin supports. More specifically, this invention relates to a stiffener and base used to support a grain bin.
In the field of grain bin construction, stiffeners are used in order to support the cylindrical outer wall of a grain bin. Present stiffeners have a base plate that is welded to an elongated member. Due to the length and weight, these stiffeners are awkward and heavy to handle. In addition, welding the base plate to the elongated member creates additional problems. For example, welding two galvanized pieces of metal creates unpleasant and noxious fumes. To overcome this problem, black steel is welded together and then hot-dipped to add a galvanized coating. The hot-dipping process adds costs and time to the manufacture of the stiffeners. Alternatively, the black steel is painted, but over time the paint deteriorates and the steel rusts. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a stiffener and base that addresses these problems.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a stiffener and base that is more economical to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stiffener and base that is easy to handle and install.
These and other objects, features, or advantages will become apparent from the specification and the claims.